Optical fibers and electrical wires are optically or electrically connected to respective opposing optical fibers and electrical wires to transmit signals between the respective connected fibers and wires, which may occur in the operation of data storage and transmission devices. Respective opposing optical fibers and electrical wires are held at their ends by connectors. To establish connections between respective opposing optical fibers and electrical wires, the respective opposing optical fibers and electrical wires are attached to each other or are both attached to adapters.
Connections between respective optical fiber connectors and electrical wire connectors, the electrical wire connectors and wires held thereby often being termed wiring harnesses, are often made using a click-to-lock configuration, as in the case of optical fiber “LC connectors.” This configuration prevents pullout of connectors when they are connected to each other or to a corresponding adapter and also provides a tactile feedback to alert a user attaching connectors to each other or to a corresponding adapter that a full connection in which pullout has been prevented has been made.
Sometimes, incomplete connections between connectors or between a connector and an adapter, which may be undetected by users, are made. Additionally, fatigue or other stresses induced through use of the connectors may weaken mechanical connections between connectors or between a connector and an adapter causing connections to be broken or inadequate. Such incomplete or broken connections have caused reduced system performance or even complete system failure.
Therefore, there exists a need for detecting that proper respective optical fiber and electrical wiring connections are made and maintained.